


17 años de lujuria.

by NTIG_Escribe



Category: Free!
Genre: First Person, M/M, Makoto's POV, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTIG_Escribe/pseuds/NTIG_Escribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Banda Sonora: Alt-J - Nara ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtmrYisoxXA )<br/>Tumblr post: http://notengoinstagram.tumblr.com/post/98298017237/semana-28-de-52</p>
    </blockquote>





	17 años de lujuria.

**Author's Note:**

> Banda Sonora: Alt-J - Nara ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtmrYisoxXA )  
> Tumblr post: http://notengoinstagram.tumblr.com/post/98298017237/semana-28-de-52

> Ser quien soy. En este espacio. En este momento. Una mota de polvo estelar entre tantas otras. Átomos y materia que, de alguna manera, poseen voluntad y algo a lo que llaman ‘vida’.
> 
> Ser quien soy. En este lugar y en este tiempo, no sería posible, sin un pasado.

Son las tres de la tarde de algún día ocioso de octubre. Te has quedado dormido en el sofá, piel blanca y mortecina cubierta en una huidiza sábana. Venas como vetas en el mármol. Un tono enfermizo en el cuerpo de un dios griego. Una estatua esculpida por ti mismo. 17 años de lujuria.

Me preparo una taza de té con tu respiración como canción de fondo. Solo aparto la mirada para abrir el armario en busca del azúcar. El agua burbujea y las hojas secas liberan su esencia. Me dirijo hacia ti, brebaje en mano, hacia el sofá, hacia la sábana y hacia tu perfecta carita de niño travieso, medio escondida en el hueco de tu brazo. Sumerjo los dedos en tu cabello. Una marea de mechones me abraza la mano y me atrapa y siento que podría dejarla ahí para siempre. Olor a frutas tropicales y almizcle, ahogándome, líquido, espeso. No quiero respirar otra cosa que no seas tú. El aroma de la bebida intenta colarse y usurpar tu lugar en mis sentidos. Abandono la taza en la superficie más cercana porque ahora no hay espacio para nada más que para ti.

Me reclino sobre la mullida superficie del sofá, mi cara más cerca de la tuya, mi mano nunca fuera de tu cabellera. Meso el sedoso capricho de la naturaleza que eres. Mi chico de colores pastel. Mi chico de pelo dulce. Algodón de azúcar, flores del campo… el plumaje de un ave exótica. El color de mis sueños. El color de las canciones de amor. El color de una vida a tu lado. El color del rubor y la calidez, del sexo contigo.

Deslizo mi brazo izquierdo bajo el tuyo y me hago hueco en tu espalda. Piernas entrelazadas, cinturas imantadas. Te aprieto contra mí, expulsando el aire que queda entre nosotros, uniéndonos, sin que haya un hueco para la duda que me consume. Tú, aquí, ahora.

Él, allí, meses atrás. Años atrás. Una vida plagada de recuerdos en los que no había otra persona. Una vida inundada de su azul. Si cierro los ojos tu tacto desaparece y es él quien ocupa mi mano o yo quien agarra la suya porque tengo miedo. Es su voz la que me llama cuando está perdido y soy yo quién va corriendo a salvarle de sus demonios. Es su pelo de hilos de alquitrán en el que descanso la cabeza por las noches, en el que siento la seguridad de los años pasados a su lado, rutina mezclada con cloro. Sin almizcle, sin frutas sacadas del paraíso. Pero lo único que conozco.

¿Y si no hubiese venido a esta ciudad? ¿Y si no me hubiese atrevido a dejarlo atrás? ¿Y si siguiese estancado en sus aguas? Comienzo a temblar ante la idea de seguir allí, rescatándole, siempre atento a su bienestar, siempre atado. La posibilidad de que me haya equivocado, de que ahora no haya nadie para salvarle, de que me necesite, de que susurre mi nombre en su desesperación… me vuelve loco.

Mi temblor se intensifica y pierdo el control de mis músculos por un momento. Y entonces noto como tu mano agarra fuerte la mía. Te giras. Y me miras con esos ojos violetas que no son los suyos. Rompo a llorar. Porque no te merezco, porque no te mereces a alguien que no piense que puede haber un sitio mejor que este sofá, junto a ti. Rompo a llorar porque pese a todo, sigo pensando en las alternativas y en qué sería de mí si no hubiese elegido esta ciudad en concreto, esta universidad, este apartamento para dos y este dichoso mueble.

“ _No me dejes… no me dejes dudar_ ”, te digo entre sollozos. Me arrastras en tu abrazo rosa y me siento más pequeño que nunca. El temblor se desvanece.


End file.
